


Coin-Operated Boy

by wyomingnot



Series: Lonely Robot Boy [5]
Category: Ex Machina (2015)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, but since robot Caleb isn't a proper tag, not really Caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One more vid for the Lonely Robot Boy series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coin-Operated Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend Linda asked yesterday when I was going to finish the trilogy of vids for Ex Machina. Pshaw, I said. Who said anything about a trilogy? She said there should be a trilogy. Being as susceptible to suggestion as I am, less than two days later, it's now a trilogy. *facepalm* (easy to make vids quickly when you've already done the hard work for previous vids)
> 
> This is (obviously) Nathan's POV, which has been missing thus far. I think it suits nicely. ;)


End file.
